


Bargaining

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Darth Vader has one last bargaining chip to use in his attempt to convince Luke to join him.





	

It's a last ditch effort. It's an offer Vader isn't certain he can deliver on.

"I will tell you about your mother. Once you join me I will tell you whatever you wish to know."

Luke smiles at him, sad and knowing. Disconcerting.

"I can't join you. Not ever, not even for this. But after this, if you wish to tell me about her, I will listen, gladly."

"Then there is nothing more to say," Vader says, and takes his son to see the emperor.

***

"Her name was Padmé and she was an angel."

Luke smiles at Anakin, ghostly and blue.

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized that the ending is more ambiguous than intended, in the sense that its not actually clear whos dead. oops?
> 
> (i meant for it to be canon compliant, but if you wanna read as luke being dead, i will certainly not stop you.)


End file.
